Never Realized
by Sode no Shirayuki1411
Summary: Scarlet Spider is developing feelings for Spider-Man, whether Scarlet likes it or not, whether he realizes it or not. But not every love story has a happy ending. Spidynova. Onesided!Scarlet Spider x Spiderman. Slash/yaoi/etc.


**Just a short one-sided Spider-Man x Scarlet Spider drabble, because there isn't enough about Scarlet Spider. This is completely set in the Ultimate Spider-Man TV show so if there are inconsistencies with the comics (the whole show is an inconsistency with the comics) take it up with the producers. Other than that, I hope you enjoy guys.  
**

 **I do not own Ultimate Spider-Man or anything associated with it. If I did, do you think I'd be sitting here writing fanfiction about it?... Because you would probably be right, I would.**

* * *

Never Realized

It started out with, "why didn't I just let him die?"

Even though he wouldn't admit it, even to himself, Scarlet Spider knew why; he couldn't watch someone die in front of him and do nothing, no matter how much he told himself he could.

Then he told himself, and everyone else, that he was only sticking around until he could teach Iron Spider how to fly a damn jet. Because really, what was S.H.I.E.L.D teaching its new recruits these days?!

And Spider-Man's motto 'Spider's stick together,' sounded nice but Scarlet doubted it held up as well in practice as it did theory.

But eventually he admitted to himself, if there was one guy who he thought could keep a team of such eccentrics together, and more, make them friends, almost family, it was Spider-Man. Or, as he later learned, Peter Parker.

But it wasn't until he was captured trying to rescue Agent Venom, against his better judgement, that he really understood the depth of that bond.

Spider-Man would never abandon him.

Peter thought he was important.

And Scarlet returned those feelings.

Then Peter's aunt (lovely lady, he saw where Peter got it from, they were both wonderful) gave him a name; Ben.

And for the first time in forever, Scarlet Spider, no, Ben, had something of his own.

And then when Spider-Man, Peter, slung an arm around his shoulder and Agent Venom clapped him on the back while Iron Spider smiled next to him, Ben realized there was something else that was his; his team.

He had a family.

He also had these odd feelings for Peter that made his heart beat faster and his chest tighten and his palms tingle. Feelings that were definitely his, but definitely not familial and platonic.

He put it down to a bad case of indigestion and tried to ignore it. But he couldn't.

His voice caught in his throat whenever Peter approached, his lips tilted up in a smile at Spider-Man's quips, even though he most certainly was _still not funny.  
_

A lump in his throat he never realized was there eased every time he heard Peter's voice and he was on Scarlet's mind constantly, even at times when he had no damn business being on Scarlet Spider's mind, like during the middle of a fight or when he was trying to fall asleep.

He still didn't know what this feeling was.

Thinking it had to be some sort negative feeling, like anger, jealousy or irritation (even though it didn't feel like anger, jealousy or irritation), Ben tried to push Peter away. Spider-Man was having none of that though, and insisted on getting closer. Scarlet was grateful. But no matter how close they got, it was never close enough.

But it all changed one day.

Spider-Man would never admit to being anxious but Nova and Fury hadn't contacted him-or anyone-in a while and he was starting to get nervous.

He knew damn well that if anyone could take care of themselves it was Nick Fury and Sam Alexander but still... he was worried.

So when Fury burst through the door one day he breathed a huge mental sigh of relief.

This mental sigh turned into a very real whoop of joy when he found out that Nova was flying in _right now._ He sprinted onto the deck of the Hellicarrier, Ben on his heels, curious as to what (or rather, who) all the fuss was about, exchanging 'who the heck are you?' looks with Fury as he passed.

For a short while Scarlet Spider didn't see anything. Then Peter yelled and started jumping up and down, waving his arms above his head like a little kid. Scarlet peered into the distance, a blue blur was speeding towards them, getting bigger and bigger every second.

The blur slammed into an ecstatic Spider-Man, scooping him up and flying around crazily with him.

That was when Ben saw the blur was a boy of about Peter's age wearing a funky helmet and armour.

The boy –Nova, Ben presumed- set Peter down, they were both laughing.

They were still laughing when Peter grabbed Nova's helmet, threw it off, pulled up his own mask and kissed Nova firmly on the lips.

There were whoops and catcalls from their other teammates who had run up to join them, Ben glanced down at his feet.

No the Hellicarrier was normal, it wasn't Scarlet's footing, just his world tilting on its axis.

Peter had a boyfriend.

And Ben had just identified that feeling he had for Peter.

It was love.

He was in love with Spider-Man, with Peter Parker.

Who already had someone, someone he could laugh and joke with, and tease and play-fight with. Someone who understood him, and his lame sense of humour. Someone he trusted implicitly and who trusted him in return. Someone who was a hero, a good person, despite their flaws.

In short, someone Scarlet Spider would never be.

Backing away from the merry gathering, Ben slipped back inside to nurse the broken heart he hadn't even realized he had given to Peter.

But it was okay to be sad now, because by the time Spider-Man and the others –and Nova- came back downstairs Scarlet would be back to his usual abrasive self.

Because his broken heart didn't matter.

Because in the end; as long as Peter was happy, Ben was happy.

No matter how much it hurt.

* * *

 **Done! Hope you enjoyed.**

 **I forgot to ask! If anyone has a prompt they would like to see written about these two TELL ME! I so want to write more about them but I have absolutely zero ideas.**

 **Bye guys!**


End file.
